


[Podfic] Even if it Kills Me by cymbalism

by cymbalism, ehonauta (banzai)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Brief self harm, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbalism/pseuds/cymbalism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/banzai/pseuds/ehonauta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has cuts that won’t heal and bruises that won’t fade, and he’s getting worse. But Heaven's at war and there are people dying in Iowa and Dean’s not fucking dying anytime soon, thank you very much. Except the part where it really seems like he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Even if it Kills Me by cymbalism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even If It Kills Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442687) by [cymbalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbalism/pseuds/cymbalism). 



> This is probably my favorite fic in all of Supernatural fandom, and I hope I've done it justice. It's my first podfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated!

Download or listen via Mediafire here: [http://www.mediafire.com/listen/arzb1e4f3vy4na4/cymbalism.mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/arzb1e4f3vy4na4/cymbalism.mp3)


End file.
